Heart Bending
by renzie17
Summary: Take a gay guy, a lesbian, a bunch o friends w/ romance, & hormones. Mix em altogether & u get heart bending.Who knew u can get back 2 your old self w/ help from another genderbender & much, much more! Nejiten NT ,Sasusaku SS ,Naruhina NH ,shikaino SI AU


**Author's Note:** Hello fellow readers!! Imma make a new fanfic! My first ever posted series! Woot! Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind if I mess with the genders a little. . . Don't worry! Everything's gonna end up nice and smoothly! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER STUFF IN THIS STORY THAT IS COPYRIGHTED!!!

ENJOY!!

.:~*Heart Bending*~:.

Chapter 1

It all started late in summer.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee waited for their best bud at the airport. They sat unusually patiently on the seats by the lobby. A lot of people stared at the odd group of boys that were huddled together on a rather short couch made for five people.

Sasuke looked at his watch and signaled the guys that it was alright to go to the meeting area. They looked at each other for 5 seconds until they raced to the meeting area.

"IMMA BEAT YOU ALL TO THE MEETING PLACE!" Naruto's booming voice muffled all the voices in the hallway.

"Oh no, you don't Naruto!!!" another booming voice filled the place. This time it came from Kiba.

"Will you two shut it? We'll get thrown out because of you two!" Shikamaru said.

"But I'll be the one to beat you to the meeting place with youth on my side!" Lee said.

"_The flight from Korea has just arrived on 11:21 AM with ten minutes before the expected time of arrival!_" the voice from the sound system.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Chouji said, panting.

When they got to the meeting place, Sasuke was already there, seated on one of the few seats scattered on the sides of the room.

Sighing and panting, they walked up to him and sat down. Soon, people started to gather into the place from both the plane and the main lobby. That's when they saw it: the infamous brown buns, loose shirt, baggy jeans, and old converse. It was their old friend Tenten. They ran up to her, shouting her name.

Tenten pulled her old battered suitcase from the luggage carousel and looked at them. Tenten was tomboy—rephrase, she was a lesbian, no pun intended. And they were her group of friends since they were young. Tenten had always stuck with guys since childhood and learned to communicate with them and be one of them. So she decided to want to be a boy. But all the girly things were inevitable like her monthly period and the development of breasts. But the guys got used to her besides; they grew up with each other.

The guys huddled around her and hugged her. They all said, "WELCOME BACK TENTEN!" not caring if they were being given odd glances.

"Thanks guys!" Tenten grinned, "So am I gonna board with you?" The guys lived in a boarding house except for Shikamaru and Chouji because they lived with their families in a compound.

"Sure!" Kiba said happily, messing her hair.

"Hey!" Tenten slapped his hand off, "Do you know how hard it id to fix those up?"

"You know Ten, you became more of a girl over the summer," A smug smile was plastered on Naruto's face.

"Oh, shut up! I did not!"

"Guys, can we get going?" Sasuke said dully, "The place is gonna be full with people as soon as the next plane comes."

They all followed Sasuke to where he parked his Toyota Hiace Super Grandia. The back seats were good enough to fit thirteen to fourteen people so there was plenty of space. The ride back to the boys' boarding house was quick and noisy mostly because Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Chouji sang _99 Bottles_. They gave up on 77 bottles and sang _The Michael Finnegan_ song which annoyed Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke. Tenten just enjoyed herself with the guys. Oh, how she missed them so.

The girls were in the girls' boarding house—well, supposed to be boarding house. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino invited Hyuuga Hinata and her cousin Hyuuga Neji over. They were watching chickflics in the living room. It wasn't awkward with Neji around. He was (A/N: guys, it's so hard for me to write this. Oh, so hard. But I have to, for the sake of the story. Here goes) gay. He didn't show it to others especially his family and most especially his father. His closest girlfriends were the ones he was with right now.

"Wow," Ino said, teary-eyed. They just watched _The Notebook_.

"I know, right?" Sakura sniffled.

"What're we watching nex—?" Neji was cut off by Sakura's ringtone.

"Hey!" Sakura answered it.

Hinata, Ino, and Neji gathered around Ino's and Sakura's DVD collection.

"Next time," Neji said, "I'll bring my CD collection. It's much bigger than this one."

"Oh, whatever, Neji!" Ino retorted, "Sakura and I are contented with _our_ collection."

"No, we're not," Sakura said, "We still don't have _Bring It On 4_ 'cuz the Money-4-DVDs bottle _never_ gets full." Sakura gave Ino a look. Ino looked at her apologetically.

"_Bring It On 4_?_" _Hinata said, "I think Neji-niisan and I have that in our collection. We'll bring it next time we come over."

"Thanks guys!" Sakura smiled, "By the way, Sasuke just called. He said he and the guys were coming over. Said they were bringing an old friend with them."

"An old friend?" Neji said. Though he was gay, he still had a hot, irresistible voice.

"Yeah. " Sakura threw her phone to the couch. "Well. We'd better start cleaning." The living room was a mess. Blankets were scattered and messed up in front of the TV as well as pillows. There were empty soda cans and bits of popcorn and chips on the beige carpet.

They all cleaned the place leaving only Ino's bathroom and Sakura's room messy. Soon enough, they went upstairs to the master's bedroom which was always left unoccupied for the good of Sakura's and Ino's friendship. It was tidy there and quiet big. They decided to play a quick game of poker.

After a few rounds with Neji as the current winner, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hinata offered and jumped off the bed.

The boys got to the girls house quickly. It was just two blocks away from the boys' boarding house. They rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Hinata opened the door, smiling at the boys.

"H-hey guys!" She was usually shy among boys. "C-come on in! The others are upstairs in the master's bedroom. You can go on ahead if you want." She was looking at Naruto.

"Hey Hinata!" the guys said together.

"This is Tenten!" Naruto started, "She just came from Korea and she's boarding with us!"

"H-hi." Hinata held out a hand out to Tenten.

"Hello Hinata. I'm Tenten! I hope we become good friends!"

"You guys go on upstairs," Naruto insisted and they went upstairs anyway, leaving Naruto and Hinata in the living room. "Hello, Hina-chan," he said and held her hands, "Long time, no see." He was looking into her eyes, making Hinata blush. She learned to resist the reaction to faint and just giggled as Naruto leaned in for a kiss. Yes, they're together.

Sakura put down the next of card when her vision was covered. All she saw was black and she felt cold hands on her eyes.

"Guess who, Saku-chan!" Ino teased.

Sakura pulled the hands off her face and kissed the culprit behind her. "Sasuke," she said confidently, smiling at Sasuke.

They all rolled their eyes at the young couple and turned to the other two who weren't preoccupied with anyone else.

"Guys, this is Tenten." Kiba put his arm around Tenten's neck. "She's our old pal and she came from Korea. She's gonna stay with us at the boarding house."

"Don't you think that's gonna be a little uncomfortable for her seeing as all of the people in the boarding house are guys?" Ino said.

"Nah, she's used to it!"

"But Kiba. . ." The conversation was drowned out from Neji's and Tenten's ears.

They were looking at each other without noticing the other was looking back.

_He's cute—wait. _Tenten thought._ Where did _that_ come from? I can't like him, he's a guy!_

_She looks hot with that lose shirt and buns. _Neji thought._ Whoa, hold that thought. _Hot?_ What am I thinking? I'm not into girls!_

It was then that their lives started to change. . .

=endofchapter=

Okay! There's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it so far. The next chapter will be up around this week.

Tell me what you think! R&R!

.rnz_


End file.
